Estrada, Cigarros & Tequila!
by Druckgeister
Summary: Outra do Daryl / Andrea...


A morte da Sophia mexeu nos sentimentos de todos os sobreviventes, era impossível definir a sensação horrível que todos se encontravam. Mesmo com o passar de dias, todos continuavam a evitar em tocar no assunto, e ainda por cima tinham que sair da fazenda, Hershel os expulsou de vez, sem querer escutar nenhuma palavra ou pedido do Rick e dos demais.

- Saiam de minha propriedade! Vocês não são meu problema! – Hershel gritou sem olhar pra trás.

Ninguém tinha mais escolha, tinham que voltar a estrada e buscar outra propriedade segura... Todos estavam colocando suas bagagens nos carros, Carol só chorava dentro do trailer do Dale, vez ou outra Lori, Rick ou o próprio Dale tentavam animá-la, mas era algo sem sucesso. Shane depois do ocorrido pegou uma briga horrível com Rick, pegando seu carro e partindo sozinho, pois estava vendo que não era mais bem vindo e saiu mais furioso quando perguntou se Andrea gostaria de acompanha-lo e ela não aceitou.

Andrea não sabia bem o por que de não querer aceitar na hora ir com o Shane, ela o admirava como sobrevivente, mas algo no momento de fúria do homem a assustou interiormente... Ela não queria ser como ele, estava pensativa e analisava toda a situação do grupo... E ainda por cima teve que aguentar Dale falando o que seria melhor para ela e as palavras dele julgando as atitudes do Shane, até que cansou dos comentários do Dale e mandou-o deixa-la em paz.

- Eu só quero o melhor para você, eu me preocupo – Dale com uma expressão preocupada visível em seu rosto.

- Eu já falei uma vez para você Dale, mas vejo que é melhor repetir: Eu não sou sua filha e nem muito menos sua esposa, eu sei cuidar de mim. Acho melhor você colocar suas preocupações em Carol no momento, ela está precisando mais de alguém nesse momento do que eu. – Falou Andrea irritada saindo de perto do velho homem, bufando irritada.

- Não se preocupe Dale, ela está irritada, a nossa situação não é das melhores, mas concordo com ela em relação à Carol, ela está sofrendo muito com a morte de Sophia e temos que buscar um lugar urgente para ficarmos. – Rick falou tentando passar confiança com a mão no ombro do velho homem que apernas concordou com a cabeça.

Passou algum tempo e todos já tinham arrumado seus pertences para irem embora da fazenda, Glenn apareceu próximo ao grupo.

- Já se despediu da Maggie? – Rick perguntou curioso

- Não – Glenn coçou a cabeça como sinal de nervosismo

- É melhor então se apressar, vamos pegar a estrada daqui a pouco.

- Ah... É sobre isso que eu vim falar com vocês... A Maggie meio que implorou ao pai para eu ficar e ele permitiu que eu ficasse com ela... Então... Eu vim me despedir de vocês. – Glenn falou gaguejando e sem jeito.

Todos olharam para o jovem de olhos puxados e Rick deu um sorriso triste.

- Que bom que apesar de tudo você e a mocinha se acertaram, felicidades meu rapaz! – Dale sorriu e o jovem asiático riu com uma cara de bobo.

O único que estava excluído do grupo era Daryl Dixon, colocando suas coisas na velha caminhonete e amarrando bem a motocicleta dele na parte de trás na carroceria, ele não sabia explicar bem o que estava sentindo, não falou uma palavra com ninguém e não via necessidade de se dirigir a Carol para tentar ajudá-la com palavras idiotas que não iam trazer de volta sua filha, ele prometeu e falhou... Era só isso que importava na mente dele agora, ele podia até ver o seu irmão Merle zombando dele, o chamando de idiota e inútil que nem para achar uma garotinha viva, ele serviria.

- Daryl!

- Hey Dixon! – Daryl estava tão distraído que quase saltou ao sentir uma mão em seu ombro, olhou com uma expressão desconfiada para trás e pode ver Andrea.

- Você está bem? – Andrea perguntou curiosa, observando o homem atentamente, parecia que só ela tinha notado a dor de Daryl, ela sabia que ele foi um dos que mais se sacrificou para ajudar na busca da Sophia, mas parecia que os restantes dos sobreviventes apenas ignoravam o sentimento do caçador ou apenas tinham medo de falarem algo e acabarem ganhando um belo soco do Daryl.

- Ótimo... O que quer? – Daryl fechou a carroceria da caminhonete e começava a se dirigir ao banco de passageiro.

- Eu só queria saber se tem como você me dar uma carona. – Andrea perguntou cansada e escolhendo bem as palavras.

- Por que não vai com os outros no trailer? Tem espaço o bastante lá – Daryl fixou o olhar na loira.

- É que eu não quero discutir outra vez com Dale, só quero viajar em silêncio.

- Tanto faz – Daryl disse entrando na caminhonete

- Isso é um sim?

- Eu não tenho todo o tempo, se quiser vim comigo pegue logo suas coisas. – Daryl falou sem olhar para a moça e pegando um cigarro no porta luvas.

- Sim senhor! – Andrea deu um largo sorriso e andou em direção de uma mochila próximo a porta do trailer colocando-a nas costas.

- Para onde você está indo? Já vamos partir! – Dale falou quando a viu dando as costas em direção oposta à entrada do trailer.

- Eu vou com o Dixon, eu quero uma viagem tranquila e acredito que Daryl não vai ficar me dando lição de moral ou tentando puxar conversa. – Andrea falou sem se virar e continuando a caminhar em direção à caminhonete velha, Dale apenas suspirou.

* * *

><p>Tinha se passado cerca de umas 4 horas que todos estavam em estrada, às ruas cobertas de florestas e o sol quente acompanhava a todos no trajeto, e os dois na caminhonete não tinham falado praticamente nada um com o outro.<p>

Se Andrea realmente queria uma viagem tranquila e silenciosa ela tinha conseguido, mas não estava satisfeita, o silêncio estava incomodando e vez outra ela soltava alguma frase boba para tentar puxar conversa com o caçador ao seu lado, mas não tinha sorte, o máximo que ele fazia era dar uma leve balançada na cabeça sem desviar a atenção da estrada.

Ela deu um suspiro cansado e ficava vez ou outra observando Daryl até que pegou a mochila dela e abriu tirando uma garrafa de vidro, o abrindo sem cerimônia e dando um demorado gole.

- Arriba – Andrea falou para si mesma e olhando a garrafa de tequila em suas mãos com um sorriso triste.

Daryl olhou curioso para a loira em seu banco de passageiro e para a garrafa.

- Onde você conseguiu? – Andrea fica surpresa ao escutar finalmente sua voz depois de tanto tempo em silêncio.

- Ah... Eu encontrei na fazenda escondido próximo aos cavalos, acho que alguém estava esperando pra encher a cara, mas vai ficar desapontado ao perceber que a garrafa sumiu. – Andrea deu uma piscada para Daryl de um jeito brincalhão, o caçador apenas deixa escapar um fino sorriso pela ação inesperada da loira.

- Isso seria roubo não? Atitude pouco plausível para uma advogada. – Daryl provoca e continua com seu olhar fixo na estrada.

- Oh, mas os tempos são outros! – Andrea estende a garrafa para seu lado e ele olha curioso – Vai um gole? Acho que você também precisa depois de tudo...

Daryl não esperou um segundo convite, continuou a dirigir com uma das mãos e alcançou a garrafa com a outra dando um belo gole na garrafa e um grunhido ao sentir o álcool descendendo em sua garganta.

- Hey mulher... Abra esse porta-luvas e pegue um cigarro para mim – Daryl falou logo após devolver a garrafa a Andrea, essa fez o que ele disse passando o cigarro e logo depois pegando do maço um cigarro para ela também e acendendo.

- Fuma? Péssimos hábitos para uma mocinha certinha de cidade! Acho que o velho Dale não vai apreciar esse seu lado ou vai pensar que o lixo caipira aqui está influenciando você. – Daryl alfinetou, fazendo a loira rir com gosto e destacando a palavra lixo caipira...

- Fazia tempo que não fumava um desses... – Ela o observou pensando no rancor em sua voz ao se referir como lixo caipira - E você não é um lixo Daryl, você é essencial para ajudar na sobrevivência de todos aqui!

Daryl se surpreendeu com as palavras da loira ficando ambos em silêncio durante um tempo até ele estender o braço próximo à mulher... Ela o olhou sem entender, mas logo percebeu que ele estava querendo outro gole da bebida.

- Por favor, pare o carro. – Andrea fala do nada. Fazendo o caçador ficar perdido...

- Se você quer usar o banheiro, eu dou sinal aos outros no trailer para você utilizar lá, parar no meio da estrada para isso não é seguro – Daryl fala em tom de alerta, pensando que esse era o possível motivo.

- Eu não quero usar o banheiro, só pare o carro, por favor. – Andrea dar uma gargalhada constrangida

- Não podemos demorar... Se não ficaremos para trás em relação aos outros... - Daryl freia o carro e olha para ela – Então por que pediu para eu parar?

- Acho que eu já tenho uma resposta para você sobre sua pergunta – Daryl a olhou sem entender.

- Eu quero sim viver, não quero ser uma vítima, quero ser alguém forte um dia e tão boa quanto... Você... – ela praticamente sussurra a última palavra, levando outra dose de tequila aos lábios sem olhar para o homem a seu lado, Daryl a observa calado, mas fica sem reação com as palavras da loira, a única reação dele é pegar a garrafa com a loira e tomar outro gole, abrindo o porta-luvas e acende um cigarro.

A loira continuava sem olhar para o caçador a seu lado, mas percebeu o olhar fixo dele em direção a ela, estava começando a ficar vermelha.

Daryl entendeu a mão a loira e ela o olhou finalmente e viu em suas mãos a carteira de cigarros abertas oferecendo a mulher que pegou sem receio e acendeu.

- É... Uma pausa para fumar calmamente em meio a essa viagem não é de todo o mal – Daryl deu uma longa tragada olhando a estrada

- Concordo plenamente – Andrea sorriu observando o homem e deu uma longa olhada, percebendo que era a primeira vez que Daryl Dixon parecia realmente relaxado, parecia tranquilo a cada tragada que dava em seu cigarro e logo mais deu um gole na tequila, olhando a mulher em seu banco de passageiro.

- Acho que está na hora de irmos – Daryl joga o final do cigarro pela janela

"Droga Andrea, você não tem mais 15 anos..." – Pensa Andrea o olhando fixo ao ser flagrada com um leve vermelho em seu rosto de vergonha e perceber como o olhar dele bonito, e como ele com pequenos atos é um dos poucos que ela consegue realmente se sentir segura estando em seu lado.

Quando ele está ligando o carro para voltar a seguir caminho, é surpreendido com um toque em seu rosto, ele exibe uma expressão de surpresa e desconfiança. Andrea se aproxima mais do caçador o beijando desajeitadamente, ele não demonstra reação de primeira, mas a loira vai se aprofundando e da uma leve mordida em seu lábio inferior como se querendo provocar o lado selvagem de Daryl Dixon.

- Não pensei que os homens do interior fossem tão passíveis e não tomassem atitudes quando se necessita – Andrea sussurrou em seu ouvido e deu uma lambida na orelha deste querendo ver uma atitude do caçador.

Daryl ao escutar a provocação não conseguiu evitar o sorriso brincalhão em seus lábios e ainda por conhecer esse lado da loira até então desconhecido por ele.

- Provoca e provoca, espero que pelo menos se garanta... moça da cidade – Daryl falou com um sorriso cretino em seus lábios puxando o cabelo da loira para trás e agarrando-a asperamente, ele começa a aprofundar os toques descendo as mãos para a cintura da loira... Andrea sorrir e se senta no colo do Daryl ficando frente a frente com ele, enquanto dar leves beijos em seu pescoço e dar leves rebolados no colo do Daryl.

- Que puta sensação boa! – Daryl fala animado entre um ou outro gemido... Andrea desce a mão para abrir o cinto do homem, mas Daryl a empurra sem aviso de volta ao banco de passageiro, respirando com dificuldades.

- Que merda foi essa? Isso doeu! – Andrea berra irritada

- Finja que nada aconteceu... Eles estão voltando... Devem ter estranhado nosso sumiço da estrada... – Daryl falou apontando a estrada logo à frente... Andrea olha na direção que ele aponta e percebe que ao longe o trailer do Dale está voltando.

- Droga, bem que eles poderiam demorar um pouco mais para sentirem nossa falta – Andrea fala frustrada olhando em direção a Daryl – Mas, não pense que acabamos por hoje seu maldito Daryl Dixon!

- É claro que não... – Daryl deu partida no carro se divertindo, também estava frustrado por serem atrapalhados, mas iam ter outras oportunidades.

* * *

><p>- Onde vocês estavam? – Rick pergunta na janela do trailer quando avista a caminhonete.<p>

- Tive um ou outro problema na estrada com o carro, mas já está resolvido. – Daryl falou rapidamente continuando a seguir caminho com o carro, e Andrea tentando parecer séria.

- Problema com o motor é? Quero continuar tendo esses tipos de problemas com o motor o resto da viagem... – Andrea diz maliciosamente.

- As suas ordens madame! – Daryl alarga o sorriso divertido, seguindo viagem.

* * *

><p><strong>Mais uma do casal Daryl &amp; Andrea, eu realmente gosto desse casal... Ambos demonstram<strong> **terem um lado selvagem e ao mesmo tempo o lado incompreendido pelo resto do grupo.**

**Ah e Andrea gosta mesmo de atacar os moços em carros né? Primeiro Shane e agora Daryl... XD**


End file.
